McFarlane Toys/Halo: Reach Series 4
Released in July of 2011, the fourth series of McFarlane Toys' Halo: Reach ''action figures bring many new characters and McFarlane takes the next step with its ''Halo ''figures. In this series McFarlane brings many new figures and weapons also to its collection. Series 4 Packs Jorge (unhelmeted) The first unhelmeted Spartan figure ever made by McFarlane Toys. This figure represents Jorge-052 from the campaign of ''Halo: Reach. Figure includes a Heavy Machine Gun, a Frag Grenade, and a removable ammo pack. Spartan EVA (Red) This figure is the first EVA Spartan figure released by McFarlane in its Halo: Reach ''action figures. The figure comes with matching EVA shoulders, a Sniper Rifle, and a Frag Grenade. Product sold exclusively at Target. Spartan ODST (Steel) Also a first timer appearance of the ODST Spartan in the ''Halo: Reach ''action figure toys. This figure has two colors, a primary steel armored color and a secondary yellow color. The figure comes with a DMR and a Frag Grenade. Product sold exclusively at Game Stop. Spartan CQC (Rust) The Close Quarters Combat Spartan has made an action figure appearance before in the second series, but this figure is still a first timer. It is the first ''Halo: Reach ''figure with rust colored armor and the first individual pack to include a Grenade Launcher. Figure also includes a Frag Grenade. Product exclusive to Toys R Us. Spartan Mark V (Blue) The Mark V armor is a true fan-favorite, and has been featured in multiple games throughout the ''Halo ''series. This Spartan features the iconic armor in classic Blue Team colors. Figure includes Assault Rifle and Frag Grenade. UNSC Marine The UNSC Marine feature distinctive elements such as darker toned camouflage, fully enclosed helmets, and Base Security shoulder armor. This figure includes an Assault Rifle. Grunt Major The Grunt Major specialist features the new two-pronged methane tank design introduced in ''Halo: Reach, and the orange-red armor color that identifies him as a Major. Figure includes Needler and Plasma grenade. Brute Minor Once again, McFarlane brings another surprise in Series 4. Their first Halo: Reach ''Brute figure, the Brute Minor, has blue armor, and includes a Spike Rifle and a Plasma Grenade. Elite General This Elite invader features the all-new, eye-catching gold armor of the General rank. Figure includes matching Fuel Rod Gun and Plasma Grenade. Armor Pack (Red) This abridged set is packaged in a standard blister card and includes an Air Assault helmet, two FJ/PARA shoulders, and a default chest; an ODST helmet, two ODST shoulders; and a CQC helmet, two CQC shoulders. All armor pieces are in the bright "Team Red" color to match the Spartan EVA Target exclusive Spartan action figure. Product sold exclusively at Target. Armor Pack (Rust) This armor pack also includes Air Assault armor, FJ/PARA shoulders; ODST armor and shoulders; but instead of having CQC armor, its replaced by EVA Spartan armor in this pack. This pack can be matched with the rust Spartan CQC exclusive to Toys R Us. Product sold exclusively at Toys R Us. Boxed Armor Packs Air Assault Armor Pack (Blue) The Spartan Air Assault Custom Armor Pack includes a base male Spartan wearing the Air Assault helmet, two FJ/Para shoulders, default chest, and FJ/Para knee guards; plus three sets of supplemental, interchangeable armor. Additional armor sets are ODST (helmet, two shoulders, and chest), EVA (helmet, two shoulders, and a Collar/Breacher chest), and CQC (helmet, two shoulders, and a Tactical/LRP chest). Each boxed Armor Pack also includes a bonus helmet; this one contains the Military Police. Air Assault Armor Pack (Steel) The Spartan Air Assault Custom Armor Pack includes a base male Spartan wearing the Air Assault helmet, two FJ/Para shoulders, default chest, and FJ/Para knee guards; plus three sets of supplemental, interchangeable armor. Additional armor sets are ODST (helmet, two shoulders, and chest), EVA (helmet, two shoulders, and a Collar/Breacher chest), and CQC (helmet, two shoulders, and a Tactical/LRP chest). Each boxed Armor Pack also includes a bonus helmet; this one contains the Military Police. Grenadier Armor Pack (Steel) The Spartan Grenadier Armor Pack is based on Noble Team's armor, and includes a base male Spartan wearing the Grenadier helmet, two Grenadier shoulders, Collar/Grenadier chest, and Grenadier knee guards; plus three sets of supplemental, interchangeable armor. Additional armor sets are Commando (helmet, two shoulders, and chest), Scout custom (Scout helmet, two Sniper shoulders, and Tactical/Patrol chest), and EVA C custom (EVA C helmet, Security shoulder, Operator shoulder, and Assault/Sapper chest). Each boxed Armor Pack also includes a bonus helmet; this one contains the Mark VI. Grenadier Armor Pack (Red) The Spartan Grenadier Armor Pack is based on Noble Team's armor, and includes a base male Spartan wearing the Grenadier helmet, two Grenadier shoulders, Collar/Grenadier chest, and Grenadier knee guards; plus three sets of supplemental, interchangeable armor. Additional armor sets are Commando (helmet, two shoulders, and chest), Scout custom (Scout helmet, two Sniper shoulders, and Tactical/Patrol chest), and EVA C custom (EVA C helmet, Security shoulder, Operator shoulder, and Assault/Sapper chest). Each boxed Armor Pack also includes a bonus helmet; this one contains the Mark VI Boxed 2-Packs Spartan Hologram The Armor Abilities of ''Halo: Reach offer new ways to customize your Spartan to fit your playstyle. If deception is your preferred tactic, the Hologram ability will have your foes shooting at decoys while you remain in cover. This set includes an updated version of Noble Six, reflecting his default appearance in Halo: Reach, and a special "hologram" figure in translucent blue; set also includes two Assault Rifles and two Frag Grenades. Boxed 3-Packs Spartan Specter This unique 3-pack represents all stages of a Active -Camo Armor Ability, showing one Spartan in three distinctly different versions. The fully-visible Spartan Mark VI features a dark Maroon paint scheme, the completely invisible version is cast in clear plastic, and the partially visible version features translucent colored plastic. Each version comes with the close-quarters Shotgun weapon – perfect for unloading on that unsuspecting enemy you've stealthily snuck up behind, and one Frag Grenade each. Infection One of the most popular Halo gametypes returns in Halo: Reach – the "humans vs. zombies" mode called Infection. In this mode, one player is chosen at random to become a "zombie." Anyone then killed by the zombie joins the ranks of the undead! The Spartan Zombie HazOp and the Spartan Zombie Pilot is painted in "zombie green" and come with Energy Swords. The Spartan ODST has a blue & gold paint scheme and comes with a DMR. Vehicle Sets Noble Six with Mongoose Inspired by the final mission of Halo: Reach, ''Pillar of Autumn. McFarlane Toys released another Noble Six figure to remember the hero of Reach. This time Six inlcudes an assault rifle and Cortana's memory matrix and a Mongoose to deliver Cortana to the Pillar of Autumn''. Spartan Scout with Mongoose This set was released in July 2011 and it includes a red Spartan Scout and a red Mongoose which is only seen in ''Halo: Reach ''multiplayer. No figure weapons or equipment is included. See more information at http://mcfarlane.com/ Related Pages *McFarlane Toys Sources http://mcfarlane.com/toys/series.aspx?series=503 Category:Action Figures